Ice Sisters
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: Two Sisters from the planet Mirinoi. They've heard all the legends and myths. They never expect that the first time the try, they pull two other Quasar Sabers from the stone. Now they protect the world as the Silver and White Lost Galaxy Rangers with the power of Ice. Standard Disclaimer. Rated T just to be safe. Leo/OC, Mike/OC
1. Last Moments On Mirinoi

A/N: So here is my first PRLG fic. It features two of my OCs that are from Mirinoi with Maya and will have some of my own chapters. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

"Three thousand years ago, these five Quasar Sabers were placed here," A wise man named Jera on a planet called Mirinoi said. Three girls ran up to listen to the man, "And here they shall remain until someone worthy is able to wield their amazing power. Transforming them into mighty champions to protect what is good." He turned to the men and women standing in a line, "Begin." He instructed. They each moved forward to take the sabers, but they remain where they were. They weren't worthy to take them. The people watching didn't see the monsters standing behind them. They were going to try to take the sabers. The crowd sighed as, yet again, another person did not take the saber out of the stone. There were five in a row on one rock leading to another rock with two more in white and silver. The other five were yellow, blue, red, green, and pink. The monsters charged for the people and they quickly ran. The three girls fought off a few of the monsters and kept running. One of them didn't know the other two. She had never seen them before. Another more threatening monster appeared on the planet and started to destroy the people with his sword, laughing at the sight of their destruction. He moved towards the Quasar Sabers.

"Finally!" He growled, "The Quasar Sabers will be mine." He grabbed one and tried to pull it out. The two girls stopped running and looked at this strangely. The other girl also stopped and looked at the two.

"What are you guys doing?" She whispered.

"Look." One of the girls said. She was a tall blonde girl, taller than her by at least a few inches, but she was short. The other girl, was a red-head who was about the same height as her. The blonde pointed to the monster, "He obviously doesn't know about the legend."

The other girl looked back at the brown-haired girl behind them, "I'm Jocelyne and this is my older sister Abagail." She gestured to herself and

The girl smiled, "I'm Maya."

Abagail kept her eyes on the monster. He looked at her.

"Run humans!" He yelled as he hit the stone with his sword.

"You obviously don't know the legend!" Abagail yelled at it, stepping forward, "You have to be worthy to protect the good and innocent. If not, you can't have them." Jocelyne quickly ran forward and grabbed her sister's arm, trying to get her to leave, but she pulled out of her grasp and ran towards the sabers.

"Abagail! What are you doing!" Jocelyne yelled. Abagail leaped over the stone and landed next to the smaller one. She looked down and grasped the saber as Maya ran away. Jocelyne watched as her sister, slowly but surely pulled it out of the stone. She gasped and ran forward grabbing the white one next to it. It came out as well. They smiled at each other and turned back towards the monster. He lunged towards them with his sword and quickly knocked them to the ground.

~Ice Sisters~

Maya ran away as a few other monsters chased her. One of them shot a beam that transported her to the moon, where she fell down a steep hill landing at other peoples feet. She looked at them and tried to run, though the others caught her. The monsters came through and fought them until Leo, Mike, and Kai grabbed weapons. The monsters flew back through the portal. Mike turned towards the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maya. I'm from the planet Mirinoi or what's left of it." She said sadly.

"I've never heard of Mirinoi." Kendrix said. Maya started to walk away but Kendrix ran forward, "Wait! How do you know its safe?"

"I have to go back. Scorpious will destroy my world if he gets the Quasar Sabers." Maya explained.

"Let's go." Leo said, walking forward.

"What? Are you nuts? You have no idea whats in there." Kai yelled.

"Doesn't matter." Leo said, looking to his older brother, "She needs our help."

"Yeah, I'm going too." Kendrix agreed.

"Mike, none of us can go. Who knows what's through that portal?" Kai reasoned. Maya looked back at it and back to the others, "Besides, Terra Venture leaves in a few hours and it won't wait for anyone."

Mike looked to Kendrix and then back to Kai, "We'll be back in a little bit. Take my little brother with you." Mike said, obviously annoyed.

"But..." Leo argued.

"It's settled." Mike said, interupting him. Leo backed off and waited for them to leave. Kai started to make him leave.

"Come on." Kai said, pushing him. At the last minute, Leo took off and went through the portal. Kai watched in horror as thr four went through the portal woth Leo last. He was right behind them. Kai looked back as they were calling the soldiers back. He thought for a moment and went back, hanging his head in shame. He coulsn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: So did you guys like the first chapter? Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no hater comments. And I want to make it clear that Abigail from Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form! (HSRF) and Abagail are two totally different people and it is a coincidence that Abigail and Holly from HSRF have blonde hair and red hair and that the blonde girl has blue eyes and the red head is the white and the blonde is the silver and Abagail and Jocelyne have blonde and red hair and the blonde has blue eyes and that the red head is the white and the blonde is the silver. I actually just realized that, but Holly has emerald green eyes while Jocelyne has hazel eyes.

BTW: **I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, I ONLY OWN ABAGAIL, JOCELYNE AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**


	2. New Rangers

A/N: So I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They are all greatly appreciated. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The soldiers were getting called back to the plane. Kai moped as he walked back with his helmet in hand and blaster by his side.

"Come on! We're leaving!" A soldier yelled to him.

He shook his head and put his helmet on while running with the other soldiers.

~Ice Sisters~

On Mirinoi, Maya, Mike, and Kendrix walked around carefully. Maya was looking ahead, trying to see anything, though being careful. Mike and Kendrix looked to the sides, pointing their blasters in defense.

"You didn't mention you had a little brother." Kendrix commented.

"Yeah," Mike replied, "He's a handful."

"You're sort of... hard on him; don't you think?"

"Yeah, sometimes I need to be. Sometimes Leo does the craziest things. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Yeah." Kendrix patted him on the back as they walked further.

~Ice Sisters~

"...She's going to fly again." He heard someone say.

"Fly?" He asked, "This is some kind of a joke right?"

"Who are you?"

"Damon Henderson, the mechanic around here. Look, I know this ship inside and out so believe me when I tell you: this is a museum, not a spaceship."

"Plus, no one told me about any top secret mission." Alpha 6 reported.

"Yeah. GSA mission? Let's see your orders."

"Look, it's a long story, but my friends went through a dimensional portal to save another world."

"Ugh..."

"The portal closed and this Megaship is the only thing that has a chance of making it through. If I can't save them, then they're gone... forever. This Megaship flew in here, and now it's going to fly out and I'm going to need your help." Kai pointed to Damon.

"My help?"

"You said it yourself. You know this ship inside and out; I don't."

"Look I wish I could help your friends — I really do — but you'll be lucky to get this thing off the ground." Damon walked away.

"Fine! Leave if you want to!" Kai yelled, "D.E.C.A. close the exit ramps." Kai ordered.

"Exit ramps closing."

"Alright Alpha, I'll need your help."

"Oh.. I uh..."

"How do I start the engines?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Damon looked into the room and shook his head, "I know I'm going to regret this." He walked in and pushed the away from the console. He got it up and running, flying it out of Terra Venture.

"There!" Kai yelled as he saw a portal, "That's the one like they went into."

"I must be out of my mind." Damon shook his head as the drove the Megaship into the portal.

~Ice Sisters~

Leo walked around Mirinoi, not knowing where to go. He saw a few Stingwingers come into view.

"Okay, three against one. I can handle this." Leo smiled. He was being his usual self. Wild and reckless. The Stingwingers multiplied and kicked him over a bush and into Mike and Kendrix's feet.

"I told you not to follow us." Mike scolded.

"But I..." Leo started. Mike looked through the bushes, seeing the Stingwingers fighting to other people, who seemed to be handling it.

"Let's go." Maya said, cautiously walking forward. Mike pulled his younger brother to his feet and they walked with Maya and Kendrix.

~Ice Sisters~

On another place on Mirinoi, Furio was still standing at the rock containing the Quasar Sabers. Two of them were gone. The Silver and White rangers appear and attacked Furio with all their might. He threw them to the ground.

"Ha! Two sill girls think they can beat me? I will be able to release the Quasar Sabers or I'll destroy your whole planet!" Furio roared.

"You'll never release them." Jera told him, "You are not chosen."

"You will pay dearly for your words." Furio growled, raising his sword.

"STOP!" Maya yelled, jumping over the crowd. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Furio asked.

"And who's going to stop me? The four of you?" Furio laughing as he saw them.

"No! The six of us." Kai yelled as he and Damon joined them.

"The eight of us." The Silver and White Rangers said, revealing they were there to the public.

"Attack!" Furio yelled, sending himself and the Stingwingers to attack the eight. The five besides Leo grabbed the remaining Sabers, but Furio, angered by this, started turning the planet into stone. The ran but Furio caught up and cut a large crack into the ground, where Mike fell in.

"MIKE!" Leo yelled, running to help his older brother, "Mike, give me your hand." He told him, reaching out.

"I can't hold on." Mike complained, almost falling down there completely.

"Give me your hand!" Leo repeated.

"Leo, take the Saber. I can't hold on."

"Your hand!"

"I can't hold on."

"Don't give up."

"Take it."

"I can't."

"Of course you can. You have to!"

"I'm trying!" Leo grasped the Saber and pulled it up, "Don't let go!"

"It's okay. You can carry on for me. I've always been so proud of you Leo. I always will be." Mike fell down the crevice.

"No!"

"Who's next?" Furio laughed. Leo stood up, angry for the loss of his brother. He was going to avenge him. The Sabers glowed as the morphed into rangers and fought Furio until they managed to get off the planet. The ran into the Megaship and took of their helmets.

"Power Rangers?" Alpha 6 asked, happily, "But how?"

"Later Alpha. Right now we need to get out of here." Kai said.

Kendrix, Maya, and Leo walked in, taking in the advanced technology as Abagail and Jocelyne also walked.

"Abagail? Jocelyne?" Maya asked, "You guys are the Silver and White Rangers?"

They smiled, "Yeah, it's awesome."

They went back to Terra Venture with Leo and Maya looking out the window sadly. Maya missed her home and Leo missed Mike, but Abagail and Jocelyne were enjoying this. They had always wanted to see new things. Jocelyne felt bad for Leo. He just lost his older brother. She would feel terrible if she lost her older sister and could only imagine how he felt. Maya explained about the Quasar Sabers and how they had been chosen to be Power Rangers, but Leo wasn't. Mike was and he made the decision to take the Saber instead of his brother.

"Are you okay?" Jocelyne asked.

He turned to her and smiled, "Yeah. I'm Leo."

"Jocelyne, but everyone calls me Josie." She gestured to Abagail who was looking out of the window in amazement, "That's my older sister, Abagail."

He frowned, thinking of Mike again, "Don't worry. He's still around in your memories."

"Yeah." He smiled again though as she walked away he added, "But now there will be no more memories to make."

Later, Kai and Kendrix snuck into the GSA meeting and listened to Commander Stanton talk about Terra Venture as they set off to find a new world.


End file.
